


Roleplay Set-Up

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [18]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: The boys talk about how they want to set up a teacher/student roleplay and as usual, they accidentally have a heartfelt conversation and then inevitably end up fucking.





	Roleplay Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after an unwritten part in which Jamie gets his nipples pierced during a scene with Aidan their last day together before they're separated for a few weeks again.

Aidan's been back for a couple days, and once again they can barely keep their hands off of each other. During a rare break from either fucking or snogging that isn't purely to refuel and recover, Jamie ventures to bring up an old subject.

He joins Aidan on the couch, handing him a beer. "You know what we haven't done in a while?" He doesn't really pause, the question is rhetorical. "We haven't role played, and with all the touring, I honestly really miss acting. Well, other than voice acting..." Jamie swallows some beer and avoids Aidan's gaze, realizing he hasn't told _anyone_ about his most recent role.

"Oh yeah." Like it hasn't been on Aidan's mind; he'd been thinking to introduce the subject on this visit anyway. "We could-- wait. What voice acting?" he asks, curious. "Are you busy with that too?"

"No, nope, it wrapped a while ago, and aired. But back to the point," he's quite eager to move on. "Have you thought about it since December at all? Got any ideas you're excited about?"

Aidan blinks, a beat behind. "Hang on, what'd I miss? I can't believe I missed one of your projects."

"It's not a _project_ , that implies some level of pride. it's, I..." Jamie looks helpless. "Citadel is expensive, I'm bad with money, and I did it for the pay. I swear, you've not missed anything."

"Citadel is expensive, you're bad with money, and...?" Aidan bursts into laughter. "First off, hire a bloody accountant. You can afford one, and then they'll take care of the rest of it. Second -- now you _have_ to tell me," he teases, raising his beer bottle in mock salute.

Jamie groans and hides his face in his hands a moment before continuing. "I've done that now, thanks to Tristan's very sensible insistence when I couldn't front the recording fees for the album and we had to get a label." Another helpless look, but Jamie can see he's not getting out of it. "Ever, um... heard of _Thomas the Tank Engine_?"

"Are you kidding me? My sister's boys fucking _love_ Thomas. She had to learn all the names of the different trains just to get them to eat." Aidan freezes a moment, then starts snickering again, miming waving around a spoon. "Will you come visit and say, 'Here comes Thomas! Into your belly...'?"

"I don't play Thomas! Thank fucking God. I did a movie a few years ago and came back this last year for like, four episodes. I play a boat- no, you know what, I told you what it was, we're done talking about it." Jamie huffs, embarrassed. It's certainly a far cry from Jace or King Arthur. Then it hits Jamie, slightly belatedly, and his tone does a complete 180. "Wait... was... was that entirely a joke or do you actually want me to meet your family?"

"Not if you won't do the voices," Aidan answers, completely deadpan. But then his face relaxes into his usual smile, his eyes warm. "I'd be proud for my family to meet you." He'd have to do a lot of scrambling, of course, to prepare them for the truth of Jamie. But he realizes he'd honestly be happy to do it.

"As, like, old friends?" Jamie asks, fairly certain but also hoping for something else. "Because, you know, I might be willing to humiliate myself for your sake, it's been known to happen occasionally."

"No." Aidan shakes his head in surprise. "Not as friends. If I'm going to introduce you to my family, it'll be as my boyfriend. I won't lie about you."

Jamie swallows thickly, and he's blushing but it's for a much better reason this time. "Yeah... yeah, for that I'd do just about anything. Skiff the railboat included."

Aidan licks his lips and grins. "Skiff, eh? I like it. I could work with that. Skiff."

"No," his voice is stern. "That is not my new nickname, don't you dare. I will not hesitate to pull out Danny Boy if I have to."

"No!" Aidan holds up his crossed fingers in a warding gesture. "If you pull that shit, I won't beat you for a month. Whether you need it or not," he laughs. "Now I can't even recall what we were talking about before, my brain's all full of Thomas the Tank Engine."

"Fucking. We were talking about fucking, and what new kinky thing we wanna do surrounding fucking. Hopefully that re-focuses your brain a little?" Jamie smirks devilishly.

"Fucking, absolutely. And then you said something about roleplaying, now I remember." Aidan's own grin is just as wicked. "Yes, the answer's yes."

"Yes, you've been thinking about it, or yes, you wanna do that?"

"Yes," Aidan repeats, and laughs. "Seriously," he says, tipping back his beer for a swallow, "what's your poison? Casting couch, teacher and student, intrepid explorer of alien culture...?" He lies back on the couch and props his feet up in Jamie's lap.

"Alien culture? Well, I did actually see the newest Star Wars, a friend of mine is in it, but I'm still pretty sure it's not my thing," he smiles at the small call-back to their first conversation on the matter. Jamie takes one of Aidan's feet in hand and begins to massage it. "I do still really like the idea of you playing a footballer. I like the athleticism," he admits. "But I suppose player and coach would put the power imbalance opposite the way you like it, huh?"

"Ha. You wish." Aidan groans softly in pleasure and relaxes into the caresses. "You're not the boss of me." His smile gleams.

"You're not the least bit curious?" Jamie tilts his head, "What it would be like if I took the lead?"

One eye cracks open, then the other, and Aidan considers his boyfriend in speculation. "You could..." he blows out a slow breath, furiously thinking. "Can you take the lead without the skewed power dynamic? I mean, I think I could let you top me. Just not dominate me. Does that make any sense?"

"That definitely makes sense, and it's all I would be inclined to do. I mean, I _can_ dominate, I'm damn good at it, but I already know we don't fit like that." Jamie's still working with his hands. "But being your coach or teacher or whatever, that dynamic would be imbalanced 

"...Nah," Aidan decides, giving the question serious consideration. "Because, even if we play that you're older than I am, you're still not _old_. I can hold my own against you." He snakes one leg around his boyfriend's waist, pushing his other foot into his capable hands.

Jamie smiles and rolls his eyes, taking the 'hint'. He works on the other foot just as expertly. He nods in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, I'm thinking no more than ten years difference, and there's already five between us as is, six for a few months. We do really need to discuss your definition of topping, though, because... well, it comes with certain connotations."

"Ah, love. Are you asking if you can fuck me?"

"I'm..." He smiles bashfully, "Asking if you're implying you want to be fucked?"

Aidan laughs softly. "I'm only even thinking about it because you talked about taking the lead. And I'm thinking... no." He shakes his head, but then adds, "I mean, yes, you can fuck me. But, as us. Not in a roleplay."

It feels like Jamie's heart stops for a moment, and then races to make up for it. "Fuck, I... I really love that. Whenever you're in the mood for it, I'm always ready."

"...Okay." Jamie's response makes Aidan feel he should have offered a while ago. "I wasn't sure you were interested. You never mentioned it."

Jamie gives him a look of total skepticism. "We've gotten to the point where you're mostly-sorta-sometimes okay with touching my cock, with your hand, and you think I think it would've been tactful to bring up fucking you with it?"

"Okay, yeah, but... But I have _experience_ with being fucked," Aidan points out with a grin.  
"Yes, by a woman in a super villain costume, we've established," Jamie laughs and then sighs. "Well, alright. It's out there now, I'm interested pretty much always, so whenever you are, we should do that."

"All right. I mean, it's not like I ever made a weekly habit of it or anything, but many women have had the honor of it. You'll be the first man, though." Aidan sits up and threads his fingers through Jamie's tangled hair to kiss him soundly. 

That information takes him by surprise, as does the kiss, but he melts into it, grabbing hold of Aidan's shirt. "Christ," he murmurs breathlessly as he pulls away. "Telling me I can meet your family _and_ that I can fuck you all on the same day? This might be the best visit we've had." He grins.

"Yeah, so those things probably won't _happen_ on the same day," Aidan laughs. He repositions himself, straddling Jamie's lap. "Tell me more about your roleplay ideas."

Jamie welcomes him readily, hands resting on Aidan's hips. "First, I want to point out that it's been, what, four months since I've been inside anything other than a cage or one of our hands. I've not even used my piercing on anyone yet, and if that's not dedication then I don't know what is."

"Oh shit." Aidan's face suddenly drains of blood. "...I forgot about your piercing." He gnaws on his bottom lip a moment, then shrugs. "All right, it can only be good. And yes, you're my favorite and you deserve a big reward. How's that?"

"Damn right it's good. You have any idea how nicely it's going to slide and push against that perfect spot?" Jamie cups Aidan's ass in quite the reversal of their typical roles. The back of his mind is still working on ideas for them.

Aidan shivers at the words, an unexpected thrill up his spine. He gasps softly. "Okay... that's a new one." He laughs and sucks on Jamie's bottom lip.

Jamie grips his ass hard with one hand and brings the other up to card through Aidan's hair as the kiss. He's already pretty fond of playing with this take-charge attitude. "You know, it would change the power dynamic even more if the person with less power was the one who wanted it. I do really like the idea of playing the student, pushing and seducing his teacher."

"You like that idea, really?" Aidan tries to picture it. "Are... are you a not-blushing schoolgirl in this scenario?"

Jamie tilts his head a little and smiles softly, enjoying the idea but not sure Aidan really means it. "Would you like that?" _Have you healed enough from_ her _to do that?_

"No. I mean, yeah, but... I'd rather you were a boy." God it sounds weird when he says it aloud.

"Because of Emma, or regardless of her?" He has to ask, even though he feels like it might be a bad idea.

Aidan blinks in surprise. "No. Because of you," he says, then experiences mental whiplash. "Wait, are we talking about Emma? Because I wasn't. I was only thinking about us."

Well if that's not an aphrodisiac... Jamie drives in to kiss Aidan, hot and wanting and borderline _claiming_. "I love you," he purrs between kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"You're a flirt and a suck-up and you're trying to distract me," Aidan teases, laughing a little when only just a second ago his blood ran cold. "But I'll let you. Tell me again."

"I love you. I swear I'm not trying to distract you, I just love you. That meant a lot to me and I love you," he smiles warmly, absolutely enamored. 

"Well..." Aidan looks around the room and wriggles a little, like he's not quite comfortable with the proceedings. But then, "Okay," he says, with a wink that tells Jamie he was only kidding anyway. "Should we do it this visit? I mean, I'm all for as soon as possible," he says, tugging gently on one of Jamie's nipple rings through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. "But you know how I hate to rush you."

Jamie watches with hunger as Aidan plays with his piercing, but then his eyes dart back up. "Ah, that's right - I'm the stable, patient force in this relationship. How could I have forgotten?" And then, with a grin, "Maybe I was distracted by you tugging on the metal I got two days after you brought up the idea for the first time."

"You've got to admit it was a really good idea," Aidan says with a snicker. Then his expression sobers up, although only a little. "I love you, Jamie. Please dress up in costume and seduce me. Does tomorrow work for you? I have time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is excellent, and if I take a quick trip to my parents' I might be able to find my actual uniform. Are you gonna be Mr. Turner? Professor Turner? Something else entirely?" Jamie slips his hands under Aidan's shirt, running bare hands over his chest and abdomen.

"Mr. Turner should be fine," Aidan murmurs, already distracted - again - by his lover. "I can call Citadel and set it up. Oh, that's perfect if you go to your parents' because then you can meet me there, and we won't see each other in costume first."

"Mmm, mhm, I hear you," he lifts up Aidan's shirt as he speaks, and then laps over one of his nipples. "But, see, if we did that, then you couldn't meet them. Presuming you might want to, that is." And then he laps over the other.

Aidan sits back, truly surprised. "You want me to meet your parents right before you're going to seduce me? Knowing that's what I'll be thinking about the whole time?" 

"Ehhh, when you put it that way, I can't actually decide if it's gross or hilarious, but either way it's probably not the best time."

"You _would_ find it hilarious. 'Oh, so lovely to meet you, Jamie's mum. Tea, really? You are a doll. I'll just go give your son a slap on the ass to hurry him up, then he'll collect his school uniform and we'll be on our way,'" Aidan teases.

"Might show my father, though, him and his tips about how to keep things interesting in the bedroom," Jamie laughs. "Fuck, I love you." He moves in once more, lapping at and then sucking on Aidan's nipple while holding him by the waist.

Aidan groans under his breath, catching his fingers in Jamie's hair. He pushes into the touch, wanting so much more already.

He pulls away only long enough to ask, "We're gonna get a whole set up, right? With a teacher's desk?" And then goes right back to give the other one the same attention.

"Yes, of-- ahh." Aidan sighs with pleasure. "We can even get a switch. Or a paddle. Maybe even just a ruler." He begins rocking his hips, grinding against his lover.

Jamie pulls his mouth away and works on getting Aidan's belt and zipper open while he continues to talk. "Good. We're gonna need that desk, 'cause I'm gonna beg you to put me on it, stand near the edge, and fuck my throat. I haven't shown you that yet, have I? How deep I can take you with the right angle?"

"No... Christ Jesus." Aidan lifts his hips helpfully, then gets up to strip out of all his clothes. It's not like he's been wearing them all that long anyway. "I've never known anyone who loves sucking me off the way you do," he says, climbing back into his boyfriend's lap.

Jamie peels out of his shirt while Aidan is standing, but stays otherwise dressed. "Are you kidding? I love it," he welcomes Aidan back and is already using one hand to grip and stroke him. "You're so grateful every time and fuck, I love watching you absolutely come apart. It's the best thing there is.”

"I do come apart..." Aidan slides his hands over Jamie's bare shoulders and flicks both nipple rings.

He inhales sharply and licks his lips at the small pain. "Of course, you're pretty damn good at taking me apart, too."

Aidan grins wickedly. "Were you a good student in school? Were you one of the popular ones, or a clown, or quiet and reserved?" Somehow he thinks he's got a fair picture already.

"I was an awful student." Jamie shrugs and decides to elaborate. "I don't think I was popular. I was surrounded by a lot of people, and I had a lot of girlfriends, but I wasn't popular - not like the footballers. I was too busy fucking and drinking and pretending to be sensitive to do well in any of my classes or impress any of my teachers."

"Pretending to be sensitive?" Aidan snickers, and gets out of Jamie's lap to flop down next to him on the couch. "Hmmm. You're right, I was pretty popular because I was a star on the football team. It was too easy for me to get girls." He eyes Jamie sidelong. "Our paths probably wouldn't have even crossed too often."

Jamie quirks an eyebrow. "True. Then again, a boy as cute as you..." He slides off of the couch and pushes himself between Aidan's legs, kneeling. "I might've seen to it that our paths crossed."

"Even back then?" Aidan asks, and links his ankles at the small of Jamie's back, nudging him that much closer. "You must have been a hell of a lot of fun at parties. When you weren't busy doing your Lord Byron thing."

"What do you mean, 'even back then'? I've been fucking boys longer than girls, sleepovers were amazing until my parents caught on." Jamie's smile is downright mischievous now as he takes Aidan's cock in hand and leans over to give a torturously slow, long lick up the underside.

"Now see-- unnhh." Aidan's words are lost in a groan. He threads his fingers through Jamie's hair, silky softness against his skin. "Okay, you win."

"Of course I do." Jamie flashes a grin and sinks down as far as he can with that perfectly fuckable mouth of his.


End file.
